1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to producing aligned carbon-nanotube aggregates and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for producing carbon-nanotube aggregates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (hereinafter referred to also as “CNTs”) are carbon structures that exhibit a variety of properties. Many of the properties suggest opportunities for improvements in a variety of technology areas. These technology areas include electronic device materials, optical materials as well as conducting and other materials. For example, CNTs are proving to be useful for energy storage in capacitors.
However, effective transfer of the CNTs onto a current collector for a capacitor has proven to be challenging. Further, techniques have not enabled transfer of CNTs in a form that will provide for desired power capabilities.
Thus, what are needed are methods and apparatus for production of a high power electrode based on carbon nanotubes. Preferably, the methods and apparatus are simple to perform and thus offer reduced cost of manufacture, as well as an improved rate of production.